


骑士/祈使之歌 / This Endris (k)Night

by blurryyou



Series: 『绿骑士』系列 / Green Knight 'Verse [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Return of the Joker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family of Choice, Gen, Random Musical References for the Win, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《绿骑士》前传番外，有关圣诞采购、兄弟情谊以及无处不在的忧虑情绪。</p>
            </blockquote>





	骑士/祈使之歌 / This Endris (k)Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Endris (k)Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675884) by [gypsydancergirl (hauntedlittledoll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/gypsydancergirl). 



> 蝙蝠侠及相关漫画皆为DC漫画所有。本篇所涉及之事件出自《Streets of Gotham》#7和《Return of the Joker》电影。
> 
> 授权 / Permission：  
> http://hauntedlittledoll.tumblr.com/post/61659289116/hi-your-green-knight-verse-is-just-so-great-that-i  
> Thanks! I’m so pleased that everyone seems to enjoy it. It’s one of my very first Batfics, so it holds a special place in my heart too.  
> I would love to have it translated for other fans, so feel free!

又一场争吵，又一声狠狠摔上的门，又一顿不欢而散的饭。

Dick转回身，但Damian已经从餐桌边消失了。不像是Jason那样惊天动地，这个小忍者走得安静迅速，趁着他的监护人没注意到他，被别的事情分了神（如果他们方才那么一场丢脸的放声争吵可以用这么委婉文雅的方式表述的话）。看起来Dick得过好几个小时才会再看见他们。

这个前杂技演员疲惫地挠头，不复灵巧、活力的摸样，沉重地倒在椅子里。他放弃了剩下的晚餐——毫无疑问，食物都已经冷了。Alfred判断现在是时候收拾桌子了。所以Dick疲惫地望着桌边忙碌的老管家，等待这位深受爱戴的老人用他的智慧给自己重新注入信心。

Alfred只是拍了拍他的肩膀，就继续自己手头的事情。Dick模模糊糊地想起自己同意过，他需要更加努力处理同弟弟们的问题，在没有Alfred介入的情况下。

**他已经二十六岁了，他能做到。**

所以Dick对Alfred道歉，感谢Alfred这段晚餐。然后这位新任蝙蝠侠前往地下的蝙蝠洞……结果他竟然立刻就找到了Damian，意料之外。

那个十岁大的男孩正纹丝不动地站在纪念柜前，研究、比较着Jason和Tim曾经穿过的罗宾制服。那场爆炸之后，罗宾制服发生了巨大变化。Tim必须装备上披甲紧身衣、长裤和合适的靴子才能出门巡逻。在Dick和Jason考虑加入Damian提议对罗宾制服做的改进之前，罗宾制服就已经进行了更多改进。

紧身衣下增加了一件救生服。面具下加上了一套非常薄但很坚固的支架，保护男孩的眼睛。普通手套换成了带倒刺的护手，鞋子升级为特制的野战靴，更像是Jason喜欢的款式。兜帽斗篷是对Damian的偏好做出的让步，但就连斗篷也加入了保护男孩的设计。

因为Talia的训练，以及蝙蝠家族为保护罗宾做出的不懈努力，Damian实际上是Gotham上空出现的最强健的罗宾。但就算他们能够保证他的人身安全，依然有些事情可能对Damian造成伤害，连蝙蝠侠都无能为力。

比如昨天晚上那个孩子的遇害现场。比如一套失去了主人的罗宾制服。

Dick **痛恨** 纪念柜。

他小心地靠近。Damian并没有流露出任何抗拒的反应，所以Dick慢慢地搂住小弟弟的肩膀。Damian打了个冷战，可他紧接着夸张地叹了口气，想掩饰过去，但Dick没有松手。

“放开我。”Damian低吼道，因为这孩子得到的关爱已经达到他的饱和度了。昨晚这孩子呕吐的时候，是Dick支持着他，照顾他，但把这孩子抱回大宅的是Jason。自从他清醒以来，他们不停地揉他的头发、拍他的肩膀，还时不时地整个人熊抱住他，现在他们……可以说是在用关爱溺死这个孩子，对他而言近乎惩罚。“现在，Grayson。”

但Dick只是亲了亲Damian的头顶。

所以也许他们今天都有点儿额外地渴望肢体接触，哪怕Jason和Dick还没有办法将他们的争吵丢在身后。他们能活到现在就说明了Damian对环境的让步，这让Dick对圣诞节燃起了些许希望。

要是能在圣诞节到来之前解决这个案子就好了，但就算他们发现汉普蒂【注2】明显参与其中，他们也丝毫没有靠近本案的真正犯人。昨晚的发现之后，Dick自己也没有了欢度圣诞节的情绪，但无论有没有Bruce，圣诞晚会总会举行。

蛋酒和礼物也应该会准备。说到这个……

作为蝙蝠侠和犯罪主谋Talia al Ghul的孩子，这样一个十岁大的小忍者究竟应该送什么礼物啊？之前Damian提起过，只要是他想要的，包括最荒谬的幻想在内，Talia都会给他。这个孩子什么都不缺，而且他将要继承亿万资产。而且Damian现在完全占有了Jason和Dick全部关爱，尽管每当Dick提出要兄弟联络感情，这孩子都会不高兴地开嘲讽。除了让这孩子做一晚上的蝙蝠侠，Dick没了其他主意。

Dick叹了口气，揉了揉Damian的头发，然后终于放开小弟弟。“你知道Jason在哪儿吗？”

Damian眼睛一眨不眨地抬头看着他。

Dick立刻丢出今晚的胡萝卜。“今晚想开车吗？”

“Tt。”Damian可以说立刻回答道。“Todd正在厨房的餐具间里生闷气。”Damian给完这场交易的「爆料」之后，小义警立刻消失，将他的无限爱意送给他钟爱的蝙蝠车。Dick看着弟弟展示出高超的忍者技巧奔向他的蝙蝠车，同时脸上不由得露出困惑的表情。

**啥，厨房餐具间？这可是第一次。**

Dick抬头看了一眼纪念柜，Tim的多米诺面具失去了主人，默默地看着他。

Dick忍住一阵战栗，走上楼。纪念柜总是让他不舒服，而且厨房里更暖和。

~*~

Alfred站在水槽边，正在收拾最后几个餐盘，他看见Dick挑起眉毛。Dick回给他一个可怜兮兮的微笑。老人礼貌地转身继续自己的工作，Dick走进餐具间。就像Damian说得那样，Jason翘着腿坐在罐头下面，手里抱着一台笔记本电脑。

“Dickie鸟。”

“不介意我陪你待一会儿？”Dick轻声问。

Jason对着餐具间里一挥手。“欢迎走进我的办公室。”然后他的眉头立刻皱起来，重新开始心烦意乱地在键盘上打字。Dick趁此机会把一只可能装着德国泡菜的桶清理干净坐在上面，一条腿蜷起来，下巴搭在膝盖上。

“我不是不明白你的意见，Jay，因为经过了昨晚，我真的 **真的** 可以理解。只是——”

Jason抬起一只手打断他，另一只手还在打字。过了一会儿，他抬起头，宽容大度地说：“继续。”

Dick哀叹了一声。“Jay。”他把那条腿放下，整个人转了个身，面对弟弟。“我不能越过那条线，Jason。甚至就连 **蝙蝠侠** 都不能越过那条线，因为——以免你没发现，我再说一遍——蝙蝠侠现在的确是完全不同的了。但是我……Dick Grayson……夜翼……我不能。我也不能让其他 **任何人** 越过。不能再一次。”

Jason眯起眼睛，下巴上的肌肉抽搐，但他没有立刻爆发起来。“总有一天，你和我会完全不同地谈一次，黄金男孩。你、我、Alfred，也许还有Babs。”

Dick苦涩地一笑。“也许总有一天，Jaybird。”

Jason踢了一脚，笔记本电脑轻松地在他腿上保持平衡。“有些人是活该，Dick。他们做的事情，他们伤害的人，而他们却没有任何该死的理由 **那么做** 。这个混蛋瞄准了孩子们——那些没有人会想念的孩子们——因为他认为他可以逃脱惩罚。我穿上制服不是为了让那样的渣滓继续杀人。我们需要扳倒他，如果Arkham关不住他，那么我们就需要更有效的解决方案。所以我才会在这里，大哥，而且你心知肚明。你一直都知道。”

因为当事到临头的时候，Jason不会等待任何人的许可——当他必须在恶棍和无辜者之间抉择的时候。而Dick总是相信任何人都会有更好的一面——包括红头罩在内。

他们之间继续沉默着，Jason有些颤抖地长叹，然后绝望地笑了一声。“该死，我们得想办法让那个蝙蝠小崽子一夜之间就长大成人。我们两个都不是做那个大坏蝙蝠的料。”

Dick还记得Bruce死后，还记得那阵粗哑的笑声，他还记得Alfred讲话之后自己提出要抛硬币决定，最深刻的是……Dick Grayson还记得自己头上挨的那一记重重的巴掌。Jason总是坚信打是亲骂是爱。

如果他们希望让人们以为新的蝙蝠侠和老的蝙蝠侠是同一个人，那么Jason会是更好的人选。他更高大、更强壮，而且已经习惯了视野范围有限的面具。但如果他们希望延续蝙蝠侠的理想，希望坚持那些原则，希望严格约束住Damian……夜翼就必须紧紧跟随。

“必须要有蝙蝠侠。”Dick有些悔恨地说，因为Gotham不会改变，她的恶棍们不会改变。蝙蝠侠也不会改变。

“而蝙蝠侠需要一只罗宾。”Jason带着同样的苦涩引用那句话。

Dick哼了一声，因为每次提起这句话……总有个人苦笑，或是流泪。“我觉得没有人预料到Damian的出现。”

“我喜欢那孩子。他有胆量。他——”

“我们不会用Damian当诱饵。”Dick打断他说，于是他们又回到原来的话题上。“他的方案很傻，你不应该鼓励他。我不能——我们不能失去他。不能再像Tim那样。”

Jason低吼道：“那个小恶魔一点都不像Tim Drake——闭嘴，Dick。我不是说他更好。我只是说他是Damian Wayne——之前是一个al Ghul。他整个人生就是在活生生验证达尔文适者生存理论。他的主意不坏。首先，那个混蛋选的都是毫无抵抗能力的孩子。在中间混入一个有能力保护自己的孩子？我觉得那样我们靠近结案就近了一步。”

“第二，”Jason继续说。“小恶魔不会一个人涉险，因为他会被武装到牙齿，随身带着追踪器，我们就跟在他后面。我们不会让他身上发生任何事，Dickie。不会再多一个罗宾纪念柜，我保证。”

Dick打了个抖。“我讨厌那些东西。”

“还用你说。”Jason随手在电脑上敲了几下，然后继续严肃地说。“但是你什么机会都不给Damian。如果你想保护他，把他抓得太紧，他可能就会跑掉，然后做傻事。那样他就会在没有我们做后援的情况下单独冒险，到时候老天爷都找不到他。”

Timmy不是唯一一个死去的罗宾。

Dick疲惫地揉揉眼。“也许根本没有必要。也许警方会抓住他，我就不用……决定了。”

“也许，”Jason说。“也许猪会飞，Alfred会用错语法。也许Damian圣诞节只想要一辆可爱的红色脚踏车。”

“圣诞节。”Dick呻吟道，把其他烦心事都推到脑后。他不想再讨论这个问题了。他 **不能** 再讨论这个问题了。“就快到了，礼物很重要。但我就是……什么主意都没有。”

Jason上下打量了他一眼，但没有说什么。他伸手推了推Dick的脚踝。“下来看看这个。”

Dick照做，挤进狭窄的壁凹里。“这个不是……Damian的桌面吗？”

“远程访问，”Jason淡淡地打发了这个问题。“看起来我们家最小的这一只也遇到圣诞礼物的问题。我一直在查找他的Google搜索历史。”

_给同事的礼物_

显然，Damian不喜欢这个关键词搜索跳出的各种新奇商品，因为他下一个搜索词是： _给同事的 **得体** 的礼物_。紧接着是 _给我的盟友的得体的礼物_ ，然后是 _我信任的盟友_ 。

Dick不得不憋住笑。

_男人的礼物_ 跳出的结果可能会给一个十岁大的孩子留下一生的心灵创伤。 _体面的男人的礼物_ 的搜索结果也没好到哪里去。

Jason咧嘴笑起来。“差不多之后小混蛋就放弃了。他开始查找罗马尼亚的剑和其他传统兵刃——顺便说一句，无论你往回找多少年，也根本就没有一把真正‘传统’的刀剑。像是在欧洲大部分地区，锋利且沉重或是尖锐，并且又易于隐藏的刀剑到中世纪才流行起来。而且他还在中途发现罗姆人【注3】实际上并不一定来自罗马尼亚。所以，我们又回到Google了。”

_送给我的监护人的体面的礼物_ 说明Damian已经从Google的反复无常中得到了深刻的教训。 _送给我的监护人的传统礼物_ 跳出了一大堆领带。然后是最后一条搜索关键词。

_送给我的哥哥们的传统礼物_

Dick咽了一口唾沫。“哦。”

Jason碰了碰他的肩膀。“快点把这一页截屏保存下来。你已经收集了一相册或者一个剪贴本的了，是吧？”

“是Alfred干的。”Dick有些心不在焉地纠正他说。到现在他已经坚持四个月了，使用这个词来指代他们的关系，希望能让Damian接纳这个词……努力证明他们是一家人。这还是第一次，Dick从Damian的角度发现了蛛丝马迹，一窥这孩子究竟如何看待这份感情。“记得复制几份？”

Jason笑起来。“信不信由你——现在小恶魔别想有机会再丢出那一套血缘的胡话了。”Jason偏头说。“你想知道他最后决定选什么了吗？”

“是——不。是。告诉我。”

Jason敲了一个键，一堆手表的图片跳了出来。“那个银黑相间的是给我的，那个金色的是给你的。看得出来，因为他要在上面刻我们的名字的首写字母。你可以打赌，到那天他肯定会挖苦你总是迟到，挖苦我‘可怜’的财产状况，所以趁现在赶紧享受这一刻吧。”

Dick笑起来。“给我用一下？”他说着拿过电脑，开始往下滚动滑鼠，浏览其他的手表，直到他找到一款非常体面的铂金腕表。他又点击进入了几个页面，填写了Damian的姓名首字母还有他自己的信用卡信息。“这样就能让他圣诞节早晨短路一小会儿了。”他笑着说，把电脑还给Jason。“现在来吧，”他催促着说，站起来，低头躲过低挂在半空中的一篮子吃的。“我们去给他买所有十岁大小男孩应该想要的各种各样莫名其妙的玩具，他一定会勃然大怒，但是我们可以趁着他还心软的时候教他怎么玩。”

Jason摇了摇头，不过他还是跟着Dick走出餐具间。“你的期望值太高了，黄金男孩。”

“我的圣诞节会棒极了。”Dick宣布说。“Damian也会过一个特别棒的圣诞节——无论他喜欢不喜欢。你其他的圣诞节礼物的买好了吗，小翅膀？”

Jason哼了一声，顺手关上餐具间的门。“没，我还有些没决定。”

 

**完。**

**Author's Note:**

> 【注 1】This Endris (k)Night 这里是作者的文字游戏。This Endris Night为经典圣诞颂歌，也曾被Heather Dale演绎过（「绿骑士」系列作品名皆出自这位歌手的歌曲）；同时蝙蝠侠的别名Dark Knight黑暗骑士的Knight与Night发音相同。  
> 【注 2】Humpty Dumpty 通译汉普蒂•邓普蒂或矮胖子，具体形象可参考《当心蝙蝠侠》。其名来自《鹅妈妈童谣》和《爱丽丝镜中奇遇记》中的角色。  
> 【注 3】Romani 罗姆人，或者吉普赛人（这种称呼被认为有贬低含义）。因为拼写与罗马尼亚相似，因此有这么一说。


End file.
